


A Bit of a Better Listener

by AriesPetal



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Hajime is a little less grumpy than in canon here, M/M, au where Hajime stays in chapter 3, i guess?, sdr2 chapter 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesPetal/pseuds/AriesPetal
Summary: Nagito clearly didn't want to be alone, maybe someone will listen this time.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	A Bit of a Better Listener

**Author's Note:**

> Never posted anything here before. Not a very original concept, but I wanted to do something short and nice to get back into the swing of things since it's been a bit since I've written regularly. I'm sure this was inspired by another fic on here, again, this is much more for practice and feeding my current brain rot.

_ “Just leave, I don’t want to see your face anymore” _

That was it. He was tired of being teased by Komaeda. Even when he was practically at death’s doorstep, he was still set on taunting him.

“All right, don’t worry, I’m leaving”

He began to take a few steps out of the room before he hesitated, and glanced one more time at the white haired boy staring at him from his hospital bed. He was barely awake, still sick from the despair disease. He was lucky to have woken back up at all, his condition miraculously having stabilized after his fate had seemed so uncertain.

Hajime was  _ going _ to leave, but something about his stare kept him frozen, doubting himself. There was a desperation in his eyes. Different than before, different than what he had seen during the first trial (he hated thinking back to that moment). They weren’t crazed and suffocating like before. There was no violence or malice in them now. In fact, they seemed to be screaming out at him, clawing for something.

_ Oh.  _

_ I’m an idiot. _

He turned his feet back toward the room, and his annoyed expression relaxed into a gentler one, a bit of a smile beginning to appear. He could see Nagito melt into himself a little, visibly relieved.  _ Someone had listened. Someone understood. _

Komaeda was in a stunned silence, or perhaps he was simply too weak to say much more, but he muttered out a pathetic sounding “ _ Hinata-kun.. _ ” as his voice sounded like it was beginning to crack. 

Hajime pulled up a chair and scooted it up as close to the bed as he could.

“I suppose I can stay and sit with you for awhile, the others have everything else under control”.

Komaeda just stared at the brunette, probably too scared to say anything more. What would come out if he tried to put anything in his head into words? He wasn’t even sure he’d be able to do that  _ without _ this stupid despair disease.

He was spiraling in his thoughts.  _ Hinata-kun shouldn’t be so close- what if he gets sick? What if something happens because of my luck? I know he lied earlier, he has many other things to be doing, many things better than spending time with - _

He was interrupted by a nervous hand, tentatively reaching over. It was placed lightly over his own, laying next to his side. His hand was cold from being outside of the blankets, so the warmth from the other was comforting.

Komaeda could only close his eyes, relishing in the touch, allowing a selfish moment, not worrying about the price of a good thing happening to him.

_ “You’re the worst, Hinata-kun~” _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Will hopefully right longer things in the future, apologies for this being incredibly short. Whenever I write it's usually just for myself, but if I hype myself up enough in the future there may be more uploaded.


End file.
